Imperial Guard
The Imperial Guard (shortened to the Guard) was a special elite group of the Imperials led by Grievous, Cyber Erol's third in command. It was composed of Imperial robots who maintained different platings of armor, such as that of bronze, silver, gold or platinum. History Formation The Imperial Guard formed after the Imperial Council was created sometime prior to the assault on the Great Lakes Citadel. The Imperial Guard was formed by Cyber Erol & the Top Five Imperial who was to lead them was Grievous, who, unlike Erol or Draco, was a robot rather than a cyborg/hybrid. Battles The Imperial Guard made it's first formal appearance in the invasion of the Dark Nest that commenced after the destruction of the Great Lakes Citadel. With the Alliance armys unable to penetrate the Nest barrier, the Guard killed off the armys with the shadowghosts & was able to bring the Imperial War Factory to Metropolitan City for the coinciding battle & bring the full might of the League of Imperial Cybernetic Hybrids down on the Alliance. Grievous also made his first ever appearance to the Alliance in this battle as well. The Guard was used continuously in situations where the assaults were ineffective. Entrance strategy Grievous' entrance strategy was to introduce the weakest Imperials first to see how they stand out. If the assault is easily beaten back, the Bronze Guard would step up. If the assaulted continued to resist & overpower the Imperial Guards, the rank of the attackers would rise (after Bronze, Silver Guards would come, then Gold Guards & then Platinum Guards until the Imperials finally subdue the victims) Death of Grievous After an attempt to re-invade New York II, the Imperial Guard fled to the Imperial Forge, which was the on-ground factory that produced the armor for the Imperial Guard. Grievous was confronted by Victor Underwood at the Forge & in the ensuing battle, Grievous was killed. At the same time in the Wastelands, James Anderson killed Draco, leaving no one above Grievous to take position as leader & subsequently dissolving the Guard completely. Armor Bronze Guard The Bronze Guards have bronze armor platings over their red plates & are covered partially or entirely in bronze. These guards have more armor & are tougher than the the normal Imperial death bots, but can be destroyed very easily as their armor is not so tough. Silver Guard The Silver Guards have silver armor platings over their red plates. Sometimes, there are Guards that have bronze platings under the silver ones for additional protection. They are stronger & can stand more attacks than the Bronze Guard. Gold Guard The Gold Guards have gold armor platings over their red plates. Some of them will have bronze-silver platings under their golden plates to protect them further. Like the Silver Guard, they are much stronger & they can perform in more dangerous situations than the Silver Guard. Platinum Guard The Platinum Guards have platinum armor platings over their red plates. Some have bronze-silver-gold platings under the platinum for maximum protection. They are the strongest of the pack, but, in comparison to the rest of the Imperial Guard, their numbers are small due to the rarity of platinum. However, their strength becomes handy as they can survive the most dangerous of situations that even Gold Guards cannot handle. Likelihood Each type of guard can be more or less common than another. Usually, it's possible that only 1 in 25 guards will be platinum-plated, while it's possible that 17 in 25 will have bronze or silver. Troop of 100 Bronze Guard: 21 Silver Guard: 60 Gold Guard: 15 Platinum Guard: 4